Thor Odinson vs Mario
Thor vs Mario is a DBX of MR.T100, And the fourth battle in Galactic tournament Description Season 2 Episode 4! The God of Thunder vs Mario! the fourth battle in the tournament is under way!!! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT! Fans were huge enthusiast! "Get your fight for today" Shouted the broadcaster "SUPER MARIO!!!" A short, plump Italian man with a small beard and a hat with the inscription "M" entered the arena VS "THOR, THE GOD OF THUNDER" while the other was wearing a chain-male with a red cape stuck on to it. The two fighters then walked into the ring beginning the battle Here we go! It was Mario who attacked first, throwing fire flames at Odinson, but Thor easily evaded and created a thunderstorm that flew Mario to the other part of the arena. Thor took the opportunity and hit Mario inside, kicking him up, Around him, Mario was stunned by Thor's speed, Thor punched him and made him straight on the ground, Mario started throwing a massive flurry of punches but the God of Thunder dodged all the punches easily leaving him open for an upward strike to Mario's chin launching him many,many feet into the air leaving him open for a massive thunder strike shocking Mario and stunning him Thor charged at Mario and tried a strike from his mighty hammer but Mario dodged the attack and retaliated with a kick to the God of Thunder's face launching him a couple of feet away. Mario cupped his hands together and fired a big energy attack at Thor causing a massive explosion and launching Thor into the air at the speed of sound. Mario then flew towards Thor and he punched him in the face so hard that it launched him in the middle of the arena creating a massive crater. Goku then fired a fire blast at Thor who used his hammer to deflect the attack straight at the Mario knocking him onto the ground like a dead bird. Mario fired At Thor fireballs, but Thor shoved them in the hammer, Thor in a super Speed hitting Mario, and almost threw him out of the ring with lightning from the hammer, Mario got up from the ground and turned into his giant form creating a massive blue aura around him. The two fighters then clashed at each other again creating a bigger explosion and spraying dust and rocks straight at the audience who were protected by a force-field. Thor then fired a massive amount of thunder and lightning straight at Mario dazing him and leaving him open for a barrage of hammer strikes by Thor nearly knocking him out. Thor with all his strength kicked Mario in the stomach knocking the wind out of him, Thor was just about to strike again but Mario then used his solar flare attack causing The Asgardian to walk back in pain holding onto his eyes. Mario then tried an attack but Thor grabbed Mario by his arm and swung him and smashed him onto the ground knocking him into the air. Thor then slammed Mario in the stomach launching him onto the ground leaving him open for a massive barrage of lightning onto the sayain. Mario jumped up from the ground and flew back a fair bit way. Thor then threw his hammer at Mario who dodged it only for him to get hit in the back of the head decapitating killing him instantly. Mario's body was launched outside the ring at the teleport facility, Mario was back to normal, but he knew he had been eliminated from the tournament "And the warrior who goes on to the next level is Thor Odinson!" Shouted the broadcaster DBX Conclusion And The Winner is: Thor Odinson! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights